Spectacular
by A-Karana
Summary: Cheesy story without a real plot about Luke and Lorelai and their kids, a few years after their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I was at the pool yesterday and the outcome was this... and yes, I am thinking about getting psychological help, I really do.

You could see this as the sequel to my story for the baby- ficathon "Madness in love", but it's not a must.

And it's kind of pointless fluff withou a plot, but you'll see that! Enjoy ;)

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning and already unbearably warm on this August day in Stars Hollow.

The streets were deserted because the citizens of the small town were either still asleep at home or at the opening of the new public pool in town, seeking relief from the heat.

In the Danes house nobody was asleep anymore though.

"Luke, could you come and get Sam before he opens the safety gate again to make sure he doesn't fall down the stairs?, Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"Why don't you pick him up, you're closer?!", Luke yelled back, but turned the stove off and walked towards the stairs.

"Because I'm feeding your daughter as we speak", came the prompt reply and Luke ascended the stairs and found his two year old son only in his diaper in front of the gate, trying to get it open.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing buddy?", Luke asked and stepped over the gate and Sam looked up to him with the big blue eyes of his, his dark hair still sticking out from his sleep.

"Daddy", Sam complained when Luke picked him up and took him away from the gate. He tried to wiggle out of his father's arms, but Luke held him tight and carried him into the nursery where Lorelai was sitting in the rocking-chair, breast-feeding her three month old baby daughter.

"No, you're staying here, otherwise you're going to fall down the stairs", Luke told Sam after he had set him down on the floor and the boy tried to run out of the room, but Luke closed the door. Sam started pouting and then stomped his foot on the floor before he crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his back towards his parents.

"You wanna continue", Lorelai laughed and pointed with her chin to their daughter, who was sucking away contently on her mother's breast.

"As if I could", Luke smiled and stroked with one finger over his daughter's tiny cheek.

"Mommy, Daddy", Sam said and turned around, still pouting and pointed to the door.

"Two years old and you already perfected the pout, god I am so proud my son", Lorelai smiled and switched baby Kaira to her other breast.

"I'm gonna change him and then take him downstairs with me to get the breakfast ready", Luke said and picked up Sam again after another moment of silence, during which Sam tried to reach the handle to open the door.

"Yeah and don't forget his trunks", Lorelai shrugged. Luke, who had just turned to walk out of the room stopped dead in his tracks.

"I told you I'm not going to the opening of that stupid public pool", he said and turned around to face her again.

"And I told you that we would go alone then and you can sit here or in the diner meanwhile", she replied.

"And I told you…" Luke started but was interrupted by his wife.

"I know what you said, I heard your speech about how unsanitary public pools are, several times over the last few weeks, but we, meaning me and the kids, are still going. It's so freaking hot in here and I won't sit here with them all day long, sweating and stewing while you are in the diner", she said. "Right Sam? We're going swimming today?", she smiled.

"Yay! Swimming", the boy smiled and threw up his little arms in excitement.

"Great", Luke muttered defeated and left the room. He took a turn right and walked into Sam's room and found a packed back-pack with water-wings, towels and several toys on the armchair in the corner of the room and Sam's trunks on the changing-table.

"Huh, how are we going to do this buddy? Just put them on over your diapers or does your mommy want to challenge her luck and you just wear the trunks?" Luke asked his son and opened his diaper. He took the baby-wipe out and cleaned his son, creamed him with the kids sun-block Lorelai had placed on the changing-table and threw away the dirty diaper before he put on a new one.

"Should we put this over your diaper?" Luke asked and held up the blue trunks with the teddy-bears and Sam nodded with a smile.

"Bears daddy", he said and pointed to the prints on the trunks.

"And what sounds do bears make?" Luke asked him.

"Uuuuaaarrr", Sam made and scrunched up his face to look scary.

"Yeah, 'uuuaaarrr' that's the sound they make", Luke smiled. "And what sound does a bird make?" he asked.

"Peep, peep, peep", Sam made and giggled when Luke joined him.

"You two are too cute for words, my little love-birds", Lorelai laughed and made her presence noticed.

"Mommy was spying on us again. What sound do spies make?" Luke asked Sam and laughed when the boy made "Ewwww".

"Stop teaching him useless things and get him dressed so we can get going", Lorelai said.

"Shouldn't you be feeding our daughter?", Luke shot back and raised his eyebrows.

"I only have to burp her and I can do that while walking around", she told him with a duh- expression and walked over to the changing table.

"Such a handsome boy you are in those pretty trunks, gorgeous", Lorelai smiled at Sam and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"How is this going to work? Are you going to let him go into the pool with his diaper on or are you going to take it off?" Luke asked her and got some shorts and a shirt for his son.

"I'll take the diaper off whenever he goes into the water and put it back on when he comes out. As long as it'll be clean of course", Lorelai informed Luke and patted the back of her baby soothingly when a loud burp echoed through the room, followed by a gush of spit out milk onto her shoulder.

"And mommy can get dressed now as well, now that she has had her daily morning spit up", she smiled at Sam, gave Luke a peck and walked into the bedroom to get dressed as well.

* * *

When breakfast was ready, Sam was dressed and eating in his high chair and Kaira was asleep, Lorelai came back downstairs wearing a black bathing-suite and nothing else.

"Luke, look at this!", she said when she skipped into the kitchen and placed herself right in front of him.

"What?" he asked confused when he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"My boobs look absolutely fabulous in this bathing-suit", she smiled proudly and put her hands on her breast to push them up even more.

"They always look good", Luke shrugged unimpressed and placed the plate with pancakes on the table and handed Sam one.

"Huh, he's not impressed. I guess that's the three years of marriage speaking. The spark is gone, the romance away, the flame is distinguished, the air is out…", she sighed and looked down to her breasts again. "Why don't you find them spectacular in this bathing-suit?" she asked him after a longer inspection.

"Might have to do with the fact that they are leaking", Luke shrugged and pointed to the wet spots on her black bathing- suit.

"Oh… that", Lorelai said, clearly embarrassed now and turned around to walk upstairs and get dressed, but Luke caught her by the arm and turned her around again, before she could walk away.

"They always look spectacular, but I like them best without the bathing suit.. or anything else for that matter", he told her than kissed her.

"But they're leaking", she repeated his words.

"Doesn't matter", he smiled and kissed her again. "But I guess you have to do something about it while you're at the pool", he said while he still held her close by her waist.

"I know, I have the nursing-pads upstairs, they'll help to prevent that", she smiled, the embarrassment gone, as well as the feeling of rejection.

"Daddy milk", Sam interrupted and pointed to his empty cup in front of him.

"What's the magic word?" Lorelai asked.

"Please", Sam said and smiled brightly.

"Daddy will get you your milk and mommy better gets dressed now", Luke said and playfully swatted Lorelai's butt when she turned around and walked upstairs.

* * *

"Lorelai, sugar, there you are", Patty greeted her when she walked through the gate of the new public pool.

"Let me help you dear", Patty said and took the stroller with the kids out of her hands, while she left Lorelai with the heavy bags she had to bring. She needed one diaper bag for Sam, one for Kaira. Several bottles with tea for the kids, something to drink for herself, cookies for her son, toys, towels, a blanket…. She felt like she was moving into the pool and not just visiting it for one day.

Luke had gone to the diner, as he had said and decided not to join them at the pool. Lorelai couldn't understand why he wouldn't spend the day with them, but then again, it was Luke and he hated all town events, even the opening of the new public pool.

"Lorelai, over here! We reserved you a place in the shade", Babette yelled when she saw Lorelai, and Patty was already pushing the stroller towards her former neighbour.

"Where is that hunky husband of yours?" Babette asked when she saw that Lorelai had come alone with the kids.

"At the diner and please don't make me repeat his rants about public-pools", Lorelai sighed and dropped the stuff she held to the floor to spread out the blanket.

"But he's sexy as hell when he's ranting", Babette said.

"Isn't he always?" Patty asked with a dreamy voice and Lorelai laughed.

"Patty, you know that it's not right to lust after a married man and father of three kids, right?" she said, but Patty just waved her off.

"Mommy", Sam called and held out his hands for her to take him out of the stroller.

She didn't pick him up though, but crouched down in front of him.

"I want you to listen very closely now, little Mister, okay? Mommy will let you out now, but you won't run away and you won't go near the water. You will stay right here on this blanket and don't you dare to set one foot off of it. Understood?" she asked and Sam nodded.

"Otherwise you'll spend your time in the stroller, with Kirk as your babysitter", she added.

"Mommy no! No Kirk", Sam whined and clung to his mother when she picked him up, because he was scared of Kirk and his crazy demeanour.

"Then stay on the blanket", she smiled at him. She took of his shirt and his shorts and placed his cap back on his head, before she handed him a book and then picked up Kaira and lay her down on the blanket as well.

"Mommy read", Sam requested and showed her the book, but Lorelai was busy setting up the umbrella and the other things she had brought, so he turned to his sister and decided to "read" something for her, which meant he babbled something and she laid there and played with her feet.

* * *

"Oooh, it's cold Kaira. Cold water. Uiiiii", Lorelai cooed while she held her daughter and let her feet touch the water of the kids pool, while the baby smiled. She had bought a small pink bathing- suit for her and she looked just adorable in it, which she had been assured of several times by several people. The baby even wore the matching hat, but had started to get fuzzy when Lorelai had placed tiny pink sun-glasses on her nose, so she had taken them off again.

Sam was playing beside them with his tiny shovel and a tiny kids bucket, in which he shovelled water, just to dump it back into the pool when the bucket was full.

He wore his trunks without a diaper and Lorelai hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a very bad idea, but so far it had worked.

It was nearly two o'clock now and she needed to feed Kaira again before the kids were due for their nap.

"Mommy, I have to pee", Sam suddenly said and dropped the shovel and the bucket.

"Oh", Lorelai said and looked around for someone who could take Kaira. She saw Taylor standing not that far away in his usual grey vest and black trousers. She picked up Sam with one arm, hurried to Taylor and lay Kaira in his arms.

"Hey", he refused and held Kaira away from him like he held a bomb.

"It's urgent or Sam will pee in the kid's pool", she said and then hurried off with Sam to the toilets before Taylor could say something else. She reached the bathroom just in time and was glad when Sam had relieved himself.

When they stepped out she could already hear Kaira's furious screams, so she picked up Sam again and ran to her daughter.

It wasn't Taylor who held the screaming infant though, it was Luke, clad in flannel, jeans and baseball cap, who held his daughter and tried to calm her.

"Are you crazy handing my daughter to that loon with a beard?" Luke asked her when she had reached him. "She was screaming like crazy when I got here", he said and placed a kiss on his daughter's head, who was still crying.

"She's just hungry", Lorelai shrugged and handed him Sam, while she took Kaira.

"Ah Jeez, he's all wet", Luke said when the water from Sam's trunks soaked through his flannel.

"Well, he was in the pool before", Lorelai shrugged and sat down on the blanket and took out one of the white cotton blankets, they used as wipes.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked and placed Sam on the blanket and took of his flannel.

"Feeding Kaira, duh", she replied and lay the blanket over the baby's head and her own chest, before she pulled the straps of her bathing suit down.

"Here?" Luke asked and his mouth fell open. "In front of everyone…. In public… everyone can see….", he stuttered and pointed to her chest.

"No one can see anything because of the blanket. And I think I already told you that we women lose all sense of dignity the moment we give birth anyway. So many people staring at your privates.. don't get me started", she said with an eye-roll and positioned the baby on her breast.

"See, princess, that's better", she smiled when her daughter calmed down and started to suck.

"Daddy, swimming'", Sam said and tugged on his father's arm.

"Sam, honey, I think your father will swim with you after your nap", Lorelai interjected and Sam started to cry and rub his eyes, clearly tired.

"No! Daddy now", he cried and Luke only took him in his arms, placed him in his lap and rocked him to sleep in no time.

While Lorelai fed Kaira, Luke changed Sam out of the wet trunks and into his bath-robe and then lay him down on the blanket and covered him with a towel.

* * *

Kaira had fallen asleep while nursing and Lorelai lay her down in the stroller and turned to Luke, who was still sitting on the blanket, still in his jeans and shirt.

"Luuuuke", she pouted and sat down in his lap.

"Oh no, not the pout", Luke sighed, but slung his arms around her waist. "What do you want?" he asked then.

"Undress please", she said and buried her face in his neck for a moment.

"Dirty", he whispered and chuckled.

"Please tell me you brought your trunks?!" she asked, still with the pout and looked him in the eyes.

"I brought my trunks", he nodded and gave her a peck.

"So you're staying?" she asked him and smiled like a child on Christmas-morning.

"I'm staying", he nodded and placed her on the blanket and undressed, having his trunks under his jeans.

"Why the sudden change of mind?" she asked him when he was done and sat back down and she was able to snuggle in his arms, while he leaned against the tree.

"Well, I couldn't get the image of you in this bathing suit out of my head", he whispered in her ear and tightened his arms around her.

"So they do really look spectacular, huh?" she smiled knowingly and Luke silently nodded, before he placed a kiss on her temple and they just relaxed at the new public pool.

**The end**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I was asked to turn this OS into something a bit longer and I decided to do just that. It's still pointless and cheesy, but I hope you like it

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

They dozed for twenty minutes before whimpers from the stroller could be heard and soon turned into cries.

"I got her", Lorelai said and got off of Luke and walked to her daughter. "Hey, my angel, what's wrong? Aren't you tired Kaira?" she cooed and took her daughter out of the stroller and rocked her softly. The cries turned into whimpering and fussing again and she stroked over her daughters cheek.

"What's wrong with her?" Luke asked and wanted to get up, but Lorelai stopped him and sat down beside him.

"I don't know. Usually she sleeps after I feed her, her diaper is clean and she is in the shade, so I don't know", Lorelai replied and turned her daughter around to look at her. She couldn't find anything.

"Hand her over", Luke said and Lorelai handed him the baby. He cradled her against his naked chest and stroked over her back.

"Everything's okay, sweety. Daddy's here and your crazy mother as well. Your brother is sleeping. No need to cry", he said quietly with his deep voice and Lorelai had to smile at the scene in front of her. This tall man holding the small baby in his large hands as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen. It always touched her when she saw him with their kids and it amazed her, what a great father he was. The gruff diner owner was gone and replaced by a soft and caring father the second the kids were around.

"Seems like she just missed her daddy", Lorelai smiled when Kaira calmed down.

"Yeah, seems like it", he smiled and placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"You're such a softy", she smiled and kissed him before she snuggled up to him and her daughter.

"Wait until we get home, then I'm gonna beat you up again", Luke whispered back and winked at her.

"Kinky", Lorelai giggled and Luke rolled his eyes.

"Is she sleeping?" she asked him and pointed to the baby when Kaira was suddenly quiet.

"Yeah, I think so", he nodded and looked down at her.

"I'm gonna lay her down in her stroller", Lorelai said and wanted to take Kaira from him.

"No, leave her. Maybe she's just dozing and will start crying the second we lay her down", he said and readjusted his daughter, cradled her in his arms so he could see her face.

"She looks nothing like Sam", he stated, although he had said it so many times before.

"Sam looks like you with my hair-color. I think, and trust me, I don't want to say this, but I think she looks a lot like my mother, just with blonde hair", Lorelai said.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's just hope she won't be like your mother", Luke said and wrinkled his forehead.

"Nah, Kaira is such a gentle soul already. And I think it wouldn't hurt to inherit my mother's legs though, for when she's older. My mother still has great legs", Lorelai sighed.

"Why are you sighing?" Luke asked.

"The one thing I wanted from her, I didn't get: I don't have her legs", she clarified and looked down at her own legs.

"Please tell me you're not complaining about your legs. You have great legs", Luke protested and ran one hand briefly over her thigh.

"True, but I can't hear it often enough", she grinned.

"Oh the work, woman", Luke groaned and placed another kiss on Kaira's head.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Taylor's voice suddenly echoed over the place, so loud that it made their ears ring and Kaira immediately started to fuss again.

"Take her, I'm gonna kill Taylor", Luke said, handing the baby to Lorelai and marched off to find Taylor. When he reached the first speaker he pulled out the cable, so that Kaira could calm down and Sam would keep sleeping.

He found Taylor in the life-guard cabin, a microphone in his hand, talking about his responsibility for this pool, the building of the pool and so on and so on. The speaker on the other side of the pool was still working, so at least half the people could hear his speech, although he wasn't aware that Luke had unplugged the cable of the other speaker.

"Hey! Taylor keep it down!" Luke yelled when he reached him.

"Well Luke I have to welcome the citizens of Stars Hollow to the new public pool…"

"You're waking up my kids with your annoying babbling", Luke interrupted him.

"Luke, I'm sorry to hear that, but as the town selectman I have to…" Taylor started again and a huge crowd surrounded the cabin already to see the show.

"You have to let my kids sleep", Luke yelled and unplugged the microphone, took it out of Taylor's hands and marched off again.

"You're stealing my microphone! You're committing a crime Lucas Danes!" Taylor yelled after him.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to kick your ass around! THEN I'll commit a crime", Luke replied and walked away.

"You should have yelled louder, I could only understood half of it", Lorelai complained and pouted when he arrived back at their place, but then laughed.

"You took his microphone away?" she giggled.

"Otherwise he would've woken up the kids", Luke shrugged, still red in his face with anger.

"You're one hell of a father Luke Danes", Lorelai said and put her free hand over her heart, and cradled Kaira with the other.

"You betcha", he smiled, threw the microphone by their stuff in the shade and sat back down next to her and took Kaira again.

* * *

An hour later Sam and Kaira were awake again. While Lorelai built sandcastles with Sam Luke lay on his stomach on the blanket and played with Kaira. She screamed in delight and her arms and legs flailed whenever Luke put the cotton blanket down, which he hid his face behind.

Luke laughed as well and placed a kiss on his daughters belly whenever she screamed and gurgled, what brought him a few kicks against his chin.

"Huh, I think you need a new diaper, princess", he said after a while and took off her pink bathing suit and her diaper.

"Lorelai, where's her diaper bag?" he turned to his wife and she pointed to the stroller without pausing her game with Sam.

Luke got up and got the diaper bag, then sat back down and opened his daughter's diaper.

"Ah Jeez", he exclaimed and took several baby-wipes out of the package.

"At least she doesn't have a "lethal weapon"", Lorelai smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"You just have to hold down the diaper a bit longer, so that he can adjust to the cold air", Luke told her and took the dirty diaper away and wrapped it up, before he threw it in the plastic-bag they had brought.

"So the cold air was the reason why I got peed on, at least once a day?" Lorelai asked.

"Who pees, mommy?" Sam asked, suddenly interested in his parents talk, when he picked up the word "pee".

"You peed on mommy, my friend, when you were as old as Kaira", Lorelai told him.

"No", Sam said, and shook his head and made a disgusted face.

"Yes, you did. At least once a day when I changed you", Lorelai nodded.

"No", Sam said again and shook his head vigorously. "Diaper, mommy", he said and pointed to the diaper he was wearing.

"Yes, now you're wearing a diaper", she smiled and stopped discussing it with him, knowing that he would start crying if she insisted that she was right.

"Lucas Danes!" Taylor suddenly showed up and pointed at him, Kirk by his side who was wearing a lifeguard uniform, just like the guys on Baywatch.

"Aw Jeez", Sam said and fled into his mother's arms.

"What?" Luke grumped, but kept creaming and powdering Kaira.

"I want my microphone back", Taylor said.

"No", Luke said and shook his head.

"You're a thief! I'll call the police and…" Taylor started again.

"I'll shove the microphone up you're a…" Luke started, but Lorelai interrupted him before he could say the word.

"You'll get it back when we leave Taylor", she said and smiled politely.

"I'll take your word for it Lorelai" Taylor said haughtily. "I'll never understand how you can stand this.. this man all day long", he went on.

"Shut up Taylor!" Luke interrupted him once again.

"S'ut up Taylor", Sam repeated and giggled.

"That is just great. You should really watch what comes out of your mouth around your own children, Luke", Taylor lectured him.

"Make him leave", Luke said through gritted teeth to Lorelai, then concentrated back on his task of changing Kaira's diaper.

"Taylor, I really think it would be better if you leave now", Lorelai turned to Taylor.

"All right, all right, but I expect the microphone to be back tonight, otherwise I'll have to sue your husband", he said.

"I heard you Taylor", Lorelai nodded obediently and was glad when he finally left before Luke could lose his patience.

"Hey, what did I miss?" Sookie asked suddenly while walked towards them with her children.

"Just Taylor bugging us again, nothing new", Lorelai shrugged.

"Ah okay. Hi Sam", Sookie shrugged also and waved at Sam.

"Hi Sookie", he waved back.

"Aw, he's so cute. I love it when he waves", Sookie gushed and spread out her blanket next to Lorelai's.

"Davey could you blow up the water-wings, please", she turned to her son.

"I don't need water- wings", he said and threw his clothes on the blanket.

"I know you don't, but your sisters do", she told him and gave him a look, so he knew he shouldn't fight her on this.

"Aw man, always me! Why can't they blow up their stupid water-wings themselves?!" he muttered, but started to blow them up.

"What's wrong with him?" Lorelai asked and adjusted Sam, who had sat down in her lap.

"He wanted to come here with his friends, alone, and I said no", Sookie told her.

"Ah okay, that explains", Lorelai nodded. "Hey Davey, but isn't it nice to have so many beautiful women to accompany you? Martha, Karen, Kaira and you mother and me, of course", Lorelai teased him.

"No", he replied and threw the first blown-up water-wing onto the blanket.

"Don't let them tease you, Davey. Sam and I are here as well", Luke said and picked up Kaira to put on her hat again.

"Thank god", Davey said.

"Aw, male bonding, how cute", Lorelai giggled and Sookie joined her.

"Leave the boy alone", Luke replied and patted Davey on the shoulder and gave him a nod.

"Where's Jackson?" Lorelai asked while Sookie undressed her daughters.

"With his pepperonis. When it's hot he has to stay there and look after them", Sookie replied and helped her youngest daughter to step into her bathing suit.

"Mommy, I'm finished, can I go swimming now?" Davey asked and dropped the other water-wings onto the blanket.

"You can go into the kids pool over there where I can see you".

"But Mom, I can swim", he protested.

"Yes, you can swim, but your sisters can't and they'll follow you like little puppies, so you have to stay here", Sookie told him.

"But that's so unfair mom! I can never do anything when they're around", he whined.

"Why don't you take the girls to the kids-pool and I will take Sam and Davey to the normal pool with me. I could use some cooling of as well", Luke suggested.

"You wanna go with Luke and Sam?" Sookie asked her son.

"Yeah!" he yelled enthusiastically and grabbed Luke's hand.

"You really wanna take Sam?" Lorelai asked surprised.

"Yeah sure, just get him out of his diaper. We'll stop at the toilets before and I'll take his water wings with us so he can splash around a bit", Luke said.

"Okay", Lorelai smiled and took Sam's diaper off before she put his trunks on.

"There you go, honey", she said and swatted her sons butt playfully, before she handed him over to Luke, who pecked her lips and handed her Kaira before he walked of with Sam and Davey in tow and they heard him groaning annoyance when Kirk suddenly showed up beside them and accompanied them to the pool.

"There they go", Sookie giggled.

"The fearsome foursome", Lorelai laughed and wiped Kaira's mouth with a towel when the baby drooled on her shoulder.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me again . So this is the last installment of this short little ficlet and I hope you like it... all in all a reaaaallllyyyy long one-shot.**

**I'm working on my other stories as well, the translations are a bit stuck, cause the take a lot of time and I'm trying to finish the next chapter of dmp, but I am really busy. But this is not the place for that, I guess I'll make an entry in my LJ later what's up with me.. it's been a while**

Please leave a review !

* * *

****

**Chapter 3**

„Luke, I could teach Sam how to swim", Kirk informed him while they were walking to the pool, after their stop at the restrooms.

"He's two years old, Kirk" Luke replied.

"You can never start early enough. I could show you stats about the swim-training of babies. It's a shame you never took him to one of my baby-swim classes", Kirk mourned.

"That's because it's your swim-classes", Luke muttered.

"Luke can I go over to the really deep water?" Davey asked and interrupted Kirk who had just opened his mouth to reply.

"No, you better stay here where I can see ya. I can stand here, you can't so you can swim around here", Luke told him and got slowly into the water with Sam on his arm, who squeaked excitedly.

"But I can swim", Davey insisted.

"I know you can, but your mother will kill me with one of her knives, or all of them for that matter, if you drowned over there while I'm all the way over here. So the kids pool with your sisters or the lower side in here. Chose", Luke replied through clenched teeth because the water was so cold.

"Aw man", the boy muttered, but then jumped into the pool.

"Young man it is prohibited to jump into the pool from the side", Taylor suddenly appeared out of nowhere to lecture Davey.

"Leave the boy alone, Taylor", Luke said immediately.

"If he jumps on a swimming person then…" the town-selectman started.

"They are all way over there", Luke said and pointed to the deeper side of the pool. "The only one here are Sam and me, so leave us alone, before you end up in here with or without the vest for what I care".

Taylor gasped, but then marched off without another word.

"S'ut up Taylor", Sam giggled again and started to splash into the water with his arms.

* * *

"Sooo, you got Luke to come to the pool with you", Sookie said and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not really, he just suddenly showed up, I had not nothing to do with it", Lorelai replied, but her smile gave her away.

"Uhuh, come on. Tell me, what did you do?" Sookie tried to whisper.

"Well, I might have tried on my bathing- suit at home and then showed him while he made breakfast", Lorelai grinned.

"Oooh, so you did it in the kitchen again?", Sookie asked excitedly

"Sookie!", Lorelai said, but laughed. "Sam was right there wanting his breakfast", she informed her friend.

"Aw, so no kitchen sex?"

"No, no kitchen sex", Lorelai shook her head and looked over to the kid's pool where Sookie's daughters were playing.

"Hey is Martha allowed to use her water-wings to make bubbles in the water?", she turned back to Sookie.

"Martha! Stop that and blow up your water-wings again!" Sookie screamed from the blanket to the pool, but Martha just laughed.

"Martha! Right now! Stop that or I will get you! Martha! I will come and get you" Sookie yelled and Lorelai patted Kaira's back soothingly when the baby started to fuss.

"Princess, you know that aunt Sookie is always yelling and squealing… no big deal", she whispered in her daughter's ear and kissed her head. When she looked back up she found her friend staring at her with a wide smile.

"What?" Lorelai asked confused.

"It's just so nice seeing you like this", Sookie shrugged.

"Like what?"

"So… I don't know.. happy I guess".

"I've been happy before Sookie", Lorelai laughed and blushed.

"But not like this. Since you got married and had Sam and Kaira.. I don't know", Sookie trailed off and shrugged again.

"Yeah, well.. it's what I always wanted and now I have it. After all this time with just Rory and me I somehow feel like I am finally having a family. I mean we had a family before, Rory and me, but it's not the same. I might never be Kaira's best friend, but I was her mother from the first second and she has a father to watch over her as well. It's just... sometimes I can't believe it all… and then I get sad because he was right there all these years and I was just too ignorant to see him. We could have had this years ago", Lorelai said, her smile gone now.

"Do you think it would have lasted?" Sookie asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't know... maybe you needed all this time and the mistakes that came with it to get here", Sookie wondered.

"Maybe you're right", Lorelai replied and smiled when Kaira started to suck on her shoulder.

"You can't be serious, honey", Lorelai said to her daughter when she took her from her shoulder and looked at her.

"Seems like she inherited your appetite", Emily's voice could be heard suddenly and Lorelai looked up.

"Mom, dad… what are you doing here?"

"Well, you were raving about the opening of the pool so we thought we'd join you. We thought we could spend some time with our grandchildren", Emil explained while Richard placed a blanket and chairs on the ground, together with a pick-nick table and several other things.

"Where's Sam?" Emily asked after looking around.

"In the water with Luke and Davey", Lorelai said and gave Kaira her thumb to suck on, but it wasn't what Kaira wanted and within seconds she was starting to fuss and cry.

"Oh kid, you're gonna eat me alive", Lorelai said and took the blanket out of the bag and lay it over her shoulder and her chest so she could nurse her daughter.

"Uhm, I think I am going to find Luke and Sam", Richard said uncomfortably and walked off, when he heard the smacking sounds Kaira made on Lorelai's breast.

"Richard you forgot you cap" Emily called after him, but he waved her off and walked away as fast as he could without running.

"What's his problem?" Sookie asked and held out a towel for her youngest daughter who had just come out of the pool.

"I guess he's not too fond of seeing me breast-feed Kaira", Lorelai laughed.

* * *

When Richard found Luke, Sam and Davey he watched Luke and the boys for a while until Sam saw.

"Grandpa!" he screamed excitedly and tried to swim to his grandfather, who stood at the edge of the pool, but Luke held him tight and slowly walked over to his father-in-law.

"Hey Richard. Didn't know you were coming", he greeted him and handed him Sam, who was dripping wet.

"Yeah, well… Emily decided that the opening of the pool would be a nice opportunity to pay you a visit", he explained and handed Sam back to Luke, his beige trousers already soaked.

"It's good to see you again, but the pool isn't really worth it. I think the one you have at home is bigger than this one", Luke shrugged.

"It's not that big, but Lorelai is very enthusiastic about the little festivals in this town, so it is nice to experience one ourselves."

"Lorelai is exaggerating. It's just loud and annoying and crowded…" Luke started.

"And still you're here", Richard stated.

"Yeah, well…" Luke shrugged.

"Grandpa look! I dive", Sam interrupted them and splashed his face into the water, like Luke had showed him. Seconds later he came back up, gasping, giggling and dripping.

"Really good Sam", Richard nodded approvingly while Luke whipped the water off of Sam's face with his hand.

"Grandpa look!" Sam said again and dove under again. Suddenly something splashed, Richard found himself in the pool, Luke couldn't see anything for a moment.

"I got him! He's safe! He's safe" Kirk yelled and held up Sam, to show that he was okay. Because of his lifeguard job, he had thought that Sam was drowning, had jumped into the pool, had accidentally thrown Richard in with him and had disturbed Sam's diving show, what caused the boy to cry now.

"Kirk! Give me my son!" Luke roared and took Sam from him.

"I saved him Luke!" Kirk insisted.

"He was diving, you idiot, not drowning!"

"But the water is deep over there and I had to save him. It's my job as a lifeguard", Kirk insisted.

"You can't even swim Kirk!" Luke yelled at him and got out of the pool with his son, Davey and Richard following.

"Daddy, dive", Sam cried.

"Later, buddy, You can dive later when this id… guy is gone", Luke told him and held him tight.

"Hey, what happened, honey?" Lorelai asked, still nursing Kaira when the men came back.

"Kirk "saved" Sam", Luke snorted.

"I dive mommy", Sam whined.

"Oh, poor thing", Lorelai smiled and stroked over Sam's hair. Luke lay him down and got him out of his wet trunks, put on a diaper and his bathing-robe and then grabbed a towel for himself.

"Grandma", Sam exclaimed when he saw Emily and jumped into her arms. He nearly made the chair on which she was sitting topple over.

"Sam, pay attention! You're grandma will use it against you for the rest of your life if you make her fall now. Although it would be hilarious to see", Lorelai lectured him, but couldn't contain a smile.

"Oh Lorelai please! I'm not resentful", Emily said and rolled her eyes, while she adjusted Sam on her lap.

"You? Not resentful? You're still angry with me because I spilled juice over a dress when I was barely a year old", Lorelai huffed.

"It was a really nice dress", Richard added.

"Mommy, I wan' juice", Sam said.

"We don't have juice here Sam, but we brought tea", Lorelai replied.

"But I wan' juice, mommy", Sam started to whine.

"Sam, stop whining!", Luke said, gave him a stern look and Sam went quiet.

"Tea daddy?" he asked and smiled brightly.

"You're such a charmer, baby", Lorelai laughed when she saw his smile. Luke got up and got the bottle with tea out of Sam's diaper bag and handed it to him. Emily took off the cap for him and he snuggled against his grandmother while he nursed his tea.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any other incidents and Luke gave Taylor his microphone back when they left the pool. After another round of bickering and a dinner together Emily and Richard had driven back to Hartford.

"Is he asleep?" Lorelai asked when Luke came back into the living-room without Sam, who he had been bathing.

"Yeah, he's out. I guess the swimming made him tired", Luke said and plopped down on the couch beside her. He leaned back against the couch cushions and closed his eyes for a second.

"Tired, hon'?" Lorelai asked him and stroked with her left hand up and down his neck.

"Yeah, Sam's diving wore me out", he sighed, but smiled.

"Well, you taught him how to do it", Lorelai said.

"Yeah, big mistake. Once he started I thought he would never stop again".

"Uhuh", Lorelai said and started to smile at him, while her hand was still massaging his neck.

"What?" he asked when he saw her smile.

"Kaira is asleep. Absolutely exhausted. She feel asleep mid-nursing", Lorelai informed him.

"Yeah I'm beat as well. We should go to bed", Luke said and slowly got up.

"Luke", Lorelai said slowly and got up as well.

"Huh?" he asked and turned back to her, because he had been walking towards the stairs already. Lorelai remained silent and just dropped the bathrobe she wore to the ground.

"Why are you still wearing this? I thought you took a shower?" Luke asked when he saw that she was wearing the bathing-suit underneath the bathrobe.

"I thought we might come back to the discussion how spectacular they are…" she said and slowly walked towards him, the looped her arms around his neck.

"You know exactly just how spectacular they are", Luke said, but smiled and looked to her chest.

"It can never hurt to hear it again…although at the moment I would prefer you to show me", she grinned back.

"I guess I could do that", he nodded, looked up to her face and leaned in, kissing her slowly.

"Good", she nodded when they broke the kiss and hugged him for a second before they walked upstairs to explore just how spectacular they found each other.

**The end**


End file.
